When it rains, I pour
by nyxthedragon
Summary: A little one shot drabble I did for a friend of mine on tumblr; Drinks: A drabble about our characters having drinks. Clouds: A drabble about our characters enjoying a not-so-sunny day together.


The sounds of falling droplets were heard from the outskirts of the giant window in the wall of his room. Wrinkling his nose, an emerald orb was cracked open, only to look out into the darken world, and see the silhouette shadows of the rain that fell freely against the grounds below the castle. So, it would be one of these days then. With a tired groan, Axel rolled over in the horrible bed that he has slept in for a decade now. God, that's such a long time. Tiredly throwing his hand out, he felt around on the nightstand he acquired next to his bed, looking for the small cellular device that sat somewhere on it. Knocking a few things over, Axel found the device soon enough. Rolling over onto his back, he held the phone above his face, staring up at the illuminated bright screen through crack, sleepy eyes, and his fingers pressing over the buttons slowly—making sure he knew where he was going. He checked over whatever messages were sent to him while he was a sleep and whatever calls he had missed. It was the usual like always. Not much at all. His thumb pressed the down button in a repeated motion, flipping through his messages and looking at who had texted him before reading the messages. "_Roxas, Xion, Why is that asshole messaging me, Puddin' Pop, unknown, Rep—Wait..Vanitas?_" his thought process quickly disrupted with the realization of who had messaged him. Scrolling back up two messages, he clicked the message, opening it, and reading the message over once, then again, more slowly to understand what he was reading. He was still half asleep. _[Text message  
From: Puddin' Pop  
__Message:  
"Hey Boo, wanna chill today? Its rainy here and there isn't much to do. "]_

Hmm;; well then. Laying the phone on his chest, long arms spread out to both sides of the bed, as he turned his head to the side, watching as the rain fell outside- finding it as the most awkward and hilarious thing to notice at the moment. He chuckled at his own thought process, realizing how immature it was. Shaking his head at himself, fingers grasped the electronic, lifting it above his face once again, while nibble fingers worked more efficiently now, as he begun to type back to his ravenette friend.

_[Text message  
__From: Puddin' Pop  
Reply:  
"Sure."]_

He didn't have much to say apparently. Tossing the device onto his night stand, letting it return back to the same place he had picked it up from originally, the pyro pushed himself up into a sitting position on his bed, letting out a tired and disgruntle groan in the process. Once straightened up, he rubbed his palms against his face, rubbing them up and down his face, in effort of waking him up a bit more. Dropping his hands from his face, he glanced around the empty, (besides of the black articles of clothing scattered everywhere) white room, thinking over what his plan would be for the day. Maybe he could bum his mission onto someone else so he could leave sooner….Yeah; that's what he would do.

Snatching up a hand full of the sheet, he threw the cover back and off of him as he crawled out of bed and stood up, staying in place for a moment as he waited to make sure he could walk normally and not trip over his own feet. Scratching his stomach, he begun to move about his room, picking up pieces of the same outfit he wore every day. Jumping about as he pulled his pants up and button them, stumbling sideways as he pulled on one of the tank tops he normally wore, and hobbled over as he pulled on his boots. Snatching his coat last, Axel held it over his arm as he made his way out his room and into the bright white hallway, off to receive his mission quickly and pawn it off onto someone else so he could just ditch for the day.

Going down the hallways, he watched as the numbers on the doors decreased, as he continued walking by the other members' rooms. Yawning widely, he turned a few more corners until finding the mission sheet, tack up on the wall. Scanning it quickly, he took notice that today he was solo and sent off to Atlantica. He was useless in that world, why is it always given to him? Didn't matter, he knew the exact candidate to toss the mission on too. Turning about, he moved quickly, looking for the Nocturne; making quick trades with him and some sort of "I owe you's" to the sandy blonde not too much later.

A smirked smugly to himself as he moved quietly about the empty halls of the castle. Stopping outside of Number II's room, he smirked wickedly to himself as he grasped a hold of the white door knob, turning it and opening the once closed door somewhat.

A smug smile on face and a bottle of rum in each hand as Number VIII moved down the black wispy corridor, whistling a tune to himself only. He used the corridors of darkness to move between the worlds, moving forward towards the ravenette's world. With the trip made hundreds of times before by now, it was not long to get there. Becoming quicker with each trip. The corridor opened up once again, and the red head stepped out, shutting it behind him. In front of him was the door to his friend's place. Adjusting one of the bottles as he attempted to knock on the wooden door, trying not to break the bottle, and waited for the other to come and allow him in. He could hear the pitter patter sounds of the rain beating against the rooftop above him, and the small rumbles of thunder out in the distance, growing closer. Yeesh, it was storming bad and just going to get worse it seemed like. Hearing the soft footsteps on the other side of the door, Axel raised both bottles up to eye level, and smiled brightly once he heard the door click open. "**I tend ta' find rainy days as good days to pour.**" He explained without questions being asked.

The raven haired male just shook his head at Axel's antics, not questioning them and stepped to the side, allowing the pyro inside his home. With the red head securely in the house, Vanitas shut the door with a soft '_click_' and moved forward, walking past the red head and into his kitchen, fetching them both a glass as Axel pondered off to the living room, settling the bottles down onto the coffee table and moved over to one of the windows, watching as the rained poured heavily on the other side of it. "**Make yourself at home.**" Vanitas commented from the kitchen

Inhaling deeply, Axel held his breath for a moment as the thunder rumbled, and exhaled slowly afterwards. Hearing cabinet doors open and close a few times and hearing the clinks of glasses touching each other and being handle, the Nobody turned from the window and moved towards the couch, plopping down on it while one hand reach forward, taking one of the non-open bottles of rum, and pulled the plastic off the cap and opened the bottle up. Putting the opening to his nose, he breathed in the strong scent of the brown liquor, feeling as it tickled his nose, threatening a sneeze to erupt. The smell awoken all his senses immediately as emerald hues shifted up, watching the other male sauntered into the room and take the seat next to him on the couch, passing over one of the glasses he had found for them to use. Smiling softly, Axel lifted the bottle, filling the glass up some as he took the other glass and filled it up for himself. Placing the rum onto the table, he shifted in his seat, turning to face Vanitas some.

"**Bottom's up**" He chirped, clinking glasses together.  
"**Bottom's up**" Vanitas amused, semi-clinking his glass back against the others.

With a bottle down by now and one left to go, each male was sitting on an incredibly high amount of alcohol as the rain passed on through the day. They paid no mind to it, allowing it to be their background noise to their own personal party for two. Time was a blur, as it flew by. Their faces flushed red from the alcohol, not finding the will power to stop their antics. Normal conversation volumes increasing in pitch, becoming louder as the spoke, laughing harder the more they screwed up their thought process. Their phones were on vibrate and scattered about the apartment, missing the numerous amounts of phone calls and text messages from everybody who didn't matter at the moment.

By now, Axel had removed his coat, throwing it on the side of the couch, claiming he was too hot in it at a certain point. Vanitas sat crossed legged on his couch, face Axel has he laughed hysterically at something the pyro had said. Axel sat facing him somewhat, flailing his arms some in attempts of helping him explain whatever he was talking about, but the story was soon lost under the roar of laughter instead. Nothing was fazing them at all.

They turned childhood card games such as Gold Fish, War, and Tonk, all into drinking games, taking a shot for every lost they had. That suffice them for a few hours, but they soon became boring and the two found themselves opt to just talking more. And so they did. Their simple talk turned into the game of truth and dare by one point, causing the string of more stories and ridiculous stunts to be caused between the two of them.

The more they just talked, the more Axel enjoyed himself. He always found that he enjoyed being around the other once they settled their differences between them. Even if he didn't want anyone else around him, he's never minded Vanitas. He's tried to rid himself of the other before already and knows it's impossible to do so as he learned. Axel caught himself staring at Vanitas more than what he usually did…but that could also be due to the immense amount of alcohol in him. He shifted his gaze to the coffee table, noticing the second bottle, already half emptied. _"When had they gone through that? Huh?"_ Shifting his gaze back, he studied the ravenette's face while the other blabbered on about some old story from when he was younger for his truth he had just done. Axel wasn't listening to a word now. They didn't exist in his ears. Emerald intoxicated eyes sized the male up from head to toe, taking in everything about him. From the way he moved, the way he was so relaxed around the red head… how enticing he is to the red head. His eyes lingered a bit longer in some spots, for instance; The torso, looking at how defined he was. He looked over the tone arms as his eyes drifted upwards, focusing on the others lips for a moment before glancing back into golden hazed orbs.

The longer he stared, the more memorized he was. He_ felt_ something inside him as he got lost. Like this was the right moment to do something, but he had no clue _what_ it was…

Vanitas eventually stopped his story, noticing how in trance the redhead was at the moment with something other than his story. He looked behind him to the find appointed object of the red head's desire, but was left stumped. Frowning to himself, he snapped his fingers in front of the pyro's face, forcing him back into reality. "**Ya' okay there, Boo?**" he slurred a little as he asked, moving a wobbly hand to the others shoulder, grasping it lightly as he waited for a response. Golden orbs stared forward into emerald ones.

That feeling Axel had just felt before, was felt again as they played the staring game back and forth with each other. The sound of the rain being the only noise heard in the room for the next silent few moments.

And, without thinking, Axel leaned forward, connecting his lips with Vanitas's, kissing him deeply. Fingers slide through raven locks, holding the others head as he pulled Vanitas closer somewhat, intensify the kiss. At least it was not once side. Vanitas quickly returned the kiss back, sliding his arms around the other's neck as he moved to straddle the pyro's lap. Their kissing became a sloppy mess quickly as mouths widen willing for each other, and tongues brushed together, fighting for dominance. Axel swirled his around the others, sucking on slightly and about melted to the moan that came from the ravenette. A rumble of thunder was sounded off, slightly shaking things in the apartment, as they stayed engaged with each other.

As they kissed each other roughly, Axel's fingers slide out of the raven locks, across his neck and down his chest to the sides, following them down until he got to the raven's hips. Their breathing as ragged as they both kissed each other fiercely. His palms slide against the fabric on Vanitas's pants, sliding over his ass and groped it some, groaning when Vanitas rolled his hips into him. Van nipped at Axel's bottom lip roughly, pulling back from him for much needed air. He gasped heavily as he bumped his forehead against Axel's.

"**Heh, is this why ya' like ta pour when it rains?**" Vanitas questioned in a low voice. Axel let out a low chuckle, licking his own lips somewhat. "**I guess so...**" He rasped out jokingly in a low voice.

They stayed put like that, not moving a limb. Axel nibbled on his bottom lip for a moment, as drunken thoughts crossed through his mind. But Vanitas beat him to the punch, as he spoke out in a soft voice. "Well Red, kinda curious, any reason behind that kiss?" he chuckled out, being blunt with his question.

Axel sat quietly for a moment, gathering his thoughts for a moment. He could answer that question with many, many, answers; he just didn't know which one he could say that would be appropriate at the moment. His thoughts swarmed around his head in a rampage, and it made his slightly dizzy. Emerald hues glanced up to the others face, noticing exactly how close he was to Vanitas. He could feel the others breathe against his own lips. "**I-…**"He panicked for a moment, losing his courage in his words. "**I….ever tell you that I don't like you being with riku**" He grumbled out, under his breathe.

"**What was that Red? You gotta speak up so I can hear ya**'" Vanitas teased mercilessly. A drunken embarrassed Axel was such a victory to him at the moment. It was a state he was sure no one saw, and he was damn proud that was the first.

"**I-…**" He sighed out. Frustrated at himself. God this was pathetic, he could tell. He was going to make a fool and mockery out of himself. He saw it coming. But he couldn't stop the flood gate of words the spilled out of mouth next. He was such a truth drunk when things were on his mind. Oh why oh why did he have to think that his particular rainy day would be good to drink on. "**I know I say numerous times that I don't have a heart, but Vanitas, I don't. I truly don't. I don't have emotions. I'ma empty shell of when I was a somebody. Understand that, please…**

**But, I don't get it….I'm not supposed to feel things or anything of the sort, but somehow, I think I feel something when around you. You…You always make me smile, and laugh. I like that. I like how I can be closer to myself with you then I am with others. You stay on my mind a lot, even though ya' date Riku…I don't like you being with him.**" He rushed out quickly, trying to bear everything in one breathe, as he pushed Vanitas off of him and back to his spot on the couch. He didn't look Vanitas in the face; he didn't see how shocked the other was at his confession. He took noticed on how quiet the other one was, at a loss of words on what to say.

Standing from his spot, with the support of the couch, Axel grabbed his coat in one hand and leaned down slightly, snatching up the last of the rum and sauntered over to the door, grasped the door knob. Pausing for a moment, he turned back around, an almost sad look on his face as he took in the other's face. This was still in shock.

"**In other news, that was my shitty way of tellin' ya that I possibly think I like ya'. Probably as close as a Nobody could get without a heart.**" He explained short, in drunken words, turning around walking out the door and closing it behind him.

He didn't wanna see the other's face when reality struck in, or hear the denial. He had already screwed it; he didn't wanna hear that he had as well. Lifting the half empty bottle of rum, he placed the opening against his lips and tilted his head back, taking in some of the sweet tasting, chest burning, rum for a moment before letting go with a wet 'pop' sound and carried on his way out of the building and in the pouring rain, throwing his jacket over his head as he took another swig off the bottle.

He ventured out into the pouring rain, singing a small tune to himself;

_"__When it rains  
__I pour a couple more rounds__  
__'Til the hurtin' and the heartache start to drown__  
__I turn out the light,  
I turn up Dwight__  
__And I lock my door, when it rains  
When it rains I pour__" _


End file.
